Let the Music Play
by Crystal56
Summary: Howl and Sophie are dancing divas. When they meet on the floor, personality and style collide!One shot AU! Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Howl's Moving Castle (or the song excerpt I use. I only use one and it's about three lines…It's just used as a quote really…)

A/N: I can't get this song out of my head so I'm going to write a fiction about it, just minus the song. This is only a one shot and not meant to offend anyone at all! It's completely AU as well!

**NEW NOTE: Only LadyMac can critique me like she does…she's earned that right since she's correcting my novel for me…**

**Let the Music Play**

Howl Pendragon was the most gorgeous dancer when he went to the club. Wearing his gray silk pants, white blouse and gray overcoat (in which the coat was fitted on his shoulders and not even on his arms) with his blond hair, he could stride across the dance floor and cause even the straightest of men to faint at his appearance. All men longed to look like him. His routine was simple, his moves exotic, and his style unimaginably unique, different every time he stepped onto the dance floor. Of course, many tried to dance with him, to get up on the floor and to share in his dance was something every woman and girl longed for with every fiber of their being. He didn't let anyone join him however, it was something he would do and he would do it alone. To merge with Howl on the dance floor to dance as a couple would was an honor reserved for a few, and these few had yet to be witnessed.

As such, he was the king of the club, the high diva of the dance, the prince of the parade. He loved all the attention and strived to impress.

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie Hatter was simple; with her starlight hair and kind eyes her dances at the club were simple. She only attended the club every so often, and even though she had heard about this man named Howl Pendragon, she had yet to know of his true existence. People let her have the dance floor though when she was around…she enticed even the prettiest of girls and made them jealous when she would dance her simple steps. She changed her routine from time to time of course but recognizable moves of hers had become a favorite of the dancers there. Always, at the end of a song she would end with her hands in the air spread out like a big Y with a smile on her face and her head towards the lights. The lights in the club made every tekkie of any theatre jealous.

She was known as the princess of the pose, the flower of the floor and the beauty of the scene. No one would join her for fear they would be embarrassed by her dances.

**_…_**

**__**

Sophie arrived at the club, it was a different night than when she was used to going but it couldn't be helped. Her work had caught up with her and she took longer than usual the night before and found she would have to dance the next night instead. In her blue skirt and blouse she entered the club, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she made her way to the dance floor. People whispered meaningless nothings as she walked and the people on the dance floor cleared as Sophie entered the scene. They wondered why she was on a completely different day than normal and were fearful of what would happen once Howl showed up expecting the stage to clear for him. It would be a battle of the dance floor unlike any the club had seen.

The music began to play for Sophie nonetheless, her favorite pop tunes flowing past her as she began to lift her arms and move to the beat. This was her stage, her new night and her dance. Nothing would take that away from her, not even the famous Howl Pendragon.

**_…_**

**__**

Howl arrived at the club and walked inside. Wearing his usual dancing outfit he made his way to the floor. He could hear people murmuring about trouble but it was nothing of importance to him. So long as they still wanted to see him dance he would oblige with a full heart. When he looked upon the dance floor he let out a low gasp and stared at the beauty in blue with starlight hair before him. Never in his entire life had he seen someone like her and he was captivated by her movements. He smiled; this was a woman worth dancing with. He moved onto the floor, starting at once to move to the beat, the woman not even noticing his approach as she continued to move to her strange and yet enticing beat. She twirled and ended up having Howl holding one hand which was above her head and the other hand which was behind her back with his own. Her eyes shot open and she glared over her shoulder to see who would challenge her.

Eyes widened at the sight of none other than Howl Pendragon, whom Sophie had heard was quite good in his own form of dance. This must be one of his nights and he aimed to challenge her for his spot on the dance floor, a challenge she planned to win.

"Let's dance," Howl whispered into her ear and the music all of a sudden changed to something unfamiliar to them both. "You must be Sophie Hatter."

"You must be Howl Pendragon," she breathed as he spun her away and her skirt twirled up. He approached her again and leaned forward to her whisper into her ear.

"I aim to please," he said and the dance began.

_Let the music play_

_You won't get away_

The two caressed the floor with soft footsteps and silent words, murmured nothings and distant gazes. The glances of triumph shot from one to the other as they competed for the cheers and claps rewarded during the song. Sometimes their hands or hips would brush and they styles began to combine into something unfamiliar to them both. Each found themselves drawn to the other and eventually hands met hands and bodies met bodies and the dances combined into one fluid form. His hand ran up her hip and caressed her stomach briefly.

_Let the music play_

_You won't get away_

The two passed over the dance floor, Howl lifting Sophie into the air or dipping her or even spinning her so that her back met his front and Howl would purr and murmur something that meant nothing and yet Sophie began to long for it. The crowd cheered louder as the movements drew them closer and closer together and the slightly erotic beat drew them in. All of a sudden the music stopped with her front pressed against his, her skirt settling down from the last twirl in small elegant waves. One set of hands was held over their heads while the other set was stretched out. Her leg was out to the left and his left leg out a little back. Their eyes met and Howl smiled as Sophie gasped.

In a moment Howl's lips met Sophie's as he drew her into a demanding kiss that left her begging for more.

"Dancing Princess, marry me," he whispered.

"Dancing King, of course I shall," she replied.

**_And the peasants rejoiced!_**

**__**

**_END_**

**__**

**_OWARI TO ALL!_**


End file.
